Prologue
by catsism92
Summary: It is 7 years after the titans have dissappeared. Eren and Mikasa live a quiet life with their 2 sons, Cole and Adam. Little do they know their life will be threatened yet again by one bigger than them. Beginning of my tumultuous stories. Comment for more. Not sure when i will have time to work on it.
1. Prologue

Prologue

It was a usual day in the Jaeger household. Dad was out gathering firewood with some buddies in the forest, and Mom was washing the dishes. She had given us the haughty chore of laundry, which my younger brother and I executed with ease. Later, my father came home, with loads of firewood too. My brother, Cole, and I also helped with the more laborious chore of carrying it in the back where it would soon be split and have a purpose. After a quick meal, our parents sent us to bed.


	2. Return

Return

My brother and I were awakened to the faces of our parents, and to appearingly VERY heavy stomping. My brother can get very irritable, especially when he's sleepy. He gave a half-hearted "Wha...-" when our mother shushed him by covering his mouth.

"Eren," she said to our father, "grab my gear." "Mikasa," our father replied, appearingly dumbstruck at 'gear,'replid, "do you really think-" "I don't think. I know," our mother replied. Our father obliged, and went down to the basement.

I had been down the basement, many a time, in fact, so I had no idea what he went to grab, as the only thing that I felt would be effective would be the sound-proof wall to stop the huge sounds so I could go back to sleep. But, when my father finally returned, in his arms he carried hoops of belts, some kind of circular, metallic, mechanic device, two lengthy cans attached to corresponding long rectangular shapes, each with six rectangular holes, filled with metal sheets, and last but not least, two long, skinny, and very sharp swords, each with little etched lines every 8 inches or so. Little did I know that those footsteps were titans, and that was the gear required to kill them.

"Damn." Our father said as he walked in through the hallway. Our mother had evacuated us into the kitchen. "Do you really think this is all necessary, Mikasa? I could just shift which would be easier. Plus, it could just be - ah- someone shooting a gun out in the woods. I'm sleepy. Let's just go back to bed and deal with it in the morning." Our mother walked to him with a very purposeful air, and slapped him right-side accross the face, which seemed to get the message across that he was not getting the point, and additionally woke him up in full. "We both know you can't always control your titan form, Eren. And we both know no-one is hunting at one in the morning," she said, as she hurriedly clicked and prodded the belts into intricate patterns along her legs. Finally, she hooked on the gas canisters, along with the motor. Now in my sleepy haze, I remembered what made huge stomping sounds. Titans. But they were supposed to be extinct. In fact, teh went extinct about seven years ago.

"I'm sleepy," complained my brother, as I chose that moment to tell him to shut up, listen, and think. Our father shot me a dirty glance. He did as I said and came up with, and I quote, 'Big, fluffy, bunny rabbits hopping around, handing out flyers advertising a pet store.' Now it was Cole's turn to get a dirty glance.

Finally, our mother had succeeded in setting up the 3DMG, as I had recalled the name from all the stories I had been told, and, by the way, that's how I remembered what titans were. My mother went outside, hopped on a horse, and immediately set out in the direction of the stomps, closely followed by my father who had my brother and I in tow. As we left the house, my brother shouted after our mother, "I want a puppy!" My father replied,"You already have four, now come on." I also called after her, although I don't exaclty remember what, somthing along the lines of 'Please don't die!' after which my father yelled, "What he said!" as my mother slowly dissapeared down the main road on horseback. I was not to see her again for around a week. My father put my brother on a horse, and was to ride double with him, and as he climbed on in front of him, my brother wrapped his arms around father's waist, as I jumped on a horse as well. We rode to the Karanese district, and purchased lodging areas good for a month.


	3. Training

Note: I obviously do not own any of the expressed topics which I write about for your enjoyment. I see alot of views going up, so I decided to write more. Sorry, that I didn't have time then, but now, because of summer, I will. Thanks for all the views and support..

P.S. Shoutout to whoever gave that review for me to make more. I needed to wake th eff up and do something.

Training

Journal Entry # 48

It has been a few months since he brought us here. He's such a pain to live with. Not only a clean freak, but literally- oh wait, I haven't told you who '_he'_ is yet, have I?

Well, _he_ is General Levi, Uncle Levi, whatever you want to call him. He seems younger than he is. My he and my parents are very good friends, although I think they're all he has. I mean, he dropped everything to come and help us. His life, his work, _everything._ Maybe he doesn't have a life. But he just seems so... _alone._ I mean, I think that's the right word. I wouldn't know, since I've never been alone. Of course I've been alone, obviously, but like, in a deeper, emotional sense. I just dont understand what he would have been like.

He said that we would be training soon. Training for what, I don't know. Oh, wait, that's him. Better go and see what he wants. Hopefully I won't have to clean the stables. _That_ would be a pain.

Journal Entry # 49

Well, that was surprising. He just ripped out practically every page in this journal, after having me get in some- Dang, I'm getting ahead of myself again aren't I? I'm sorry, I just can't realize how much you might have no idea what I'm talking about. Well, here's a long story made short-

A. Village attacked by titan.

B. Move to Karanese District.

C. Wait for mother and Levi.

D. Move to a scout regimant base somewhere in the middle walls.

E. Begin training. Sometime. Or, I guess, recently.

So, now that you know what's gone on in those detroyed pages, now, you can learn about today. After Uncle Levi came in he took me out back to the shed. He told me to stay, went in, then emerged with tons of instruction books, paper, utensils, and mroe importantly, two pristine 3DMG's. And so, we began. More training tomorrow, so I should get to bed, it's around ten, so either mom or dad is gonna be P.O.'ed that I'm not in bed. Journal to be updated tomorrow, around 8 PM.

Journal Entry # 50

Well, today was just as boring as yesterday. No physical action, just studying and learning lessons about titans. I mean, I get it, the nape of the neck is the weak spot. It's better if you go in fast from the side, so they don't have time to turn and catch you in their mouth. I seriously don't understand why we can't just use the 3DMG. He won't even teach how to put the dang thing on until I'm _ready._ Hmph. I'll show him.

Journal Entry # 51

Oh boy, it's been a long time since I last wrote in this thing. How long has it been...? Maybe a year? Yeah, that sounds about right. Well, I've been training. A lot. A whole lotta lot. Both my parents say that I have been making tons of progress, even if thay are against me fighting titans. At the rate I'm going they say I'll be done in about a year, and since I had private training from the corporal himself I wouldn't need to go to the reopened academy. It's hurt. More than you could imagine. And, it's all I think about. I even have nightmares about it. Imagine that, nightmares about trees. Heh heh... Well, time for bed. Glad I could actually update this after so long.

Journal Entry # 51

Wow. I mean, _WOW._ I haven't even seen this thing. Just getting back to it feels good. It feels like home. I don't know if I'm writing in it for nostalgic purpose, or if I want to feel connected somehow, but I know that, somewhere, sometime, someplace, this journal will matter. Or maybe it won't. Who knows how the future might turn out? I've been just looking at aftermath of titans for only a week, and I feel like I might kill myself before anything worthwhile comes along.I'm the youngest in the platoon, as I graduated 2 yhears earlier than I should have. I didn't even get any time to allow my permanent bruises to heal.

You know, it's scary really. Not knowing when you're enemy is gonna show up. How big they are. How powerful. How many. Oh god, if there is a hell and heaven for titans, I'm sure a titan god is just sitting on a park bench and thinking 'Hm. They're all very late. I think I'll have a sandwhich now." And leaves them to burn in hell. That's where they're all going, eventually, unless they never got the chance to eat anyone. But I also guess its the intention that counts. People can be brought up on charges of attempted murder, so why can't titans be punished like that too. I wonder if all of us are going to go to hell if we kill titans.

I mean, it's self defense. I'm thinking too hard. This'll all turn out okay, because I won't let anyone die.

I've made a friend here atleast. His name is Nate. They say we come from the same village, but neither of us really remember it. Well, I guess taht's all the thhoughts I can pour out on paper today. I need to focus on the bloodstains everywhere apparently.


End file.
